1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a MYB96 gene from Arabidopsis thaliana and its use. More specifically, the present invention relates to a method for increasing cuticular wax biosynthesis of plant by transforming a plant cell with the recombinant vector containing MYB96 (myb domain protein 96) gene from Arabidopsis thaliana, a method for producing a transgenic plant with increased cuticular wax biosynthesis with the recombinant vector containing the MYB96 gene, a plant and a seed with increased cuticular wax biosynthesis produced by the method, a method for producing a biofuel using a cuticular wax comprising separating and purifying a cuticular wax from the plant, and a composition for increasing cuticular wax biosynthesis of plant comprising the MYB96 gene.
2. Description of the Related Art
Fossil fuel widely used as various fuels and industrial raw materials are limited and emit a significant amount of greenhouse gas responsible for global warming, thus research and development of energy that can replace it is urgent. Accordingly, all over the world spurred the development of biofuels which can replace fossil fuels and cause less environmental pollution, in particular the development of biofuels using corn and sugarcane, and the like is attracting attention. However, the production of biofuels using food resources such as corn can cause problems such as the lack of food resources and the rise in grain prices. In addition, since it requires a large area of arable land in order to produce biofuel smoothly, secondary destruction of the ecosystem such as clearing forests in order to secure the raw materials can be made.
Biofuel means sustainable energy sources made from biomass in the nature. Biomass is a concept that encompasses the organic matter of organisms such as animals, plants, and microorganisms, and its kind such as various by-products and waste products derived from agriculture and forestry comprising various plants and animals, food waste, industrial waste based on the organisms, and crops (energy crops, etc.) grown for biofuel production is very diverse. The biomass can be converted into solid, liquid, and gaseous biofuels by the application of physical, chemical, and biological technologies. As a kind of biofuels, bioalcohol (such as bioethanol and biomethanol), and biodiesel is representative. Bioalcohol and biodiesel are used as a fuel alternative to gasoline and diesel, respectively.
According to Korean Patent Publication No. 2010-0031527, a method for producing a biofuel using a microorganism is described. Furthermore, according to Korean Patent Publication No. 2009-0095631, a method for producing a biofuel from lipid biomass is described.